Heather Stevens
}} 'Heather Stevens '''was a character on ''The Young and the Restless, last portrayed by Jennifer Landon in 2012. The role has also been played by Vail Bloom from 2007-2010 and Eden Riegel from 2010-2011. Biography Heather Williams is the daughter of April Stevens and Paul Williams. Childhood, All Grown Up and Adam As a child, she believed that she was the daughter of April's new husband, Robert Lynch. Heather re-entered Paul's life at the time when Robert was abusive towards April and April killed him in self-defense. She leaves Genoa City with Heather without letting her know that Paul was her actual father. Over a decade later, Heather arrived in Genoa City to assist District Attorney William Bardwell. However, William died shortly after and she was assigned all of his cases. Hoping to establish a connection with his daughter, Paul offered to assist her and decided to tell Heather the truth. Heather was upset, but she decided to forgive him and they slowly started to establish a relationship. Heather was assigned to prosecute Victor Newman for the murder of Ji Min Kim, but the case was dropped and Heather lost her job because an edict Victor issued. Heather contemplated leaving town, but was convinced by her father to stick around. She got a job at Jabot Cosmetics and started a relationship with Victor's son, Adam Wilson. Paul found Ji Min's killer, but allowed his daughter to take credit for finding the information, so Heather got her job back. Heather blindly (no pun intended) believed that Adam, who proposed to her, was telling her the truth when he said he never forged his father's diary and was set up. Adam's Arrest, Rafe and Chance She was deeply hurt to learn that Adam was lying to her. She arrested Adam. Adam was released from prison into Victor's custody with Heather's help because he was losing his eyesight, but he was actually faking it. Heather admitted to Adam that she still loved him even though he asked her to stay away from him and she knew that he could do her harm. Victor allowed Heather to freely visit Adam's room at the ranch. Heather was ignorant to the fact that Adam was conning her. When her father told her that Adam had an affair with his lawyer, Rafe Torres, she decided to leave him. Months later, Heather found out that Adam had gotten married to Sharon Newman, and realized that Adam had conned her. She teamed up with the Newmans, Abbotts, and Rafe to kidnap Adam and confront him about what he had done. Because of this, she got suspended. Thanks to Chance Chancellor's help, she got her job back and fell for him. She openly flirted with him at Rafe's party, and Chance's girlfriend, Chloe Mitchell, exploded. Heather reluctantly decided to back off. That night, she got into her car and spotted a bomb. If she tried to leave the car, it would detonate. Chance saved her, and then became engaged to Chloe. Owen Pomerantz, the District Attorney, ordered Chance to guard Heather around the clock. Ronan, Restless Style and Heather's Campaign They stayed in the same "safe house" together and ended up having sex, unaware that the apartment was bugged by Chance's partner, Ronan Malloy. Ronan was eventually assigned to protect Heather instead of Chance, something Heather was not happy about. But it turned out that Ronan was an FBI agent sent to protect her and Chance. Ronan temporarily left Heather with his boss, Sid Meeks. Heather ditched Sid and was almost abducted. In November, Heather marched over to the bar where Billy Abbott was seated and tore into him for making her collateral damage in his vendetta against Victor. Heather received a call from her party leader who informed her that since the Restless Style article was published, her poll numbers had plummetted As a result, her party was no longer standing behind her. She asked Paul what she was going to do to fight this. Paul told her that sometimes she had to know when to give up. Heather was about to leave the GCAC when she found herself face to face with a throng of media. Heather took the opportunity to assure voters that she had not done anything wrong but in the interest of the good for the office of the District Attorney, she was withdrawing her candidacy effective immediately. Heather told Michael that she dropped out of the race after her campaign was tainted by the money she accepted from Victor. Michael said that was too bad, then told Heather that Daisy couldn't be granted bail because she was a threat to public safety. Recent Developments Heather was shocked to discover that Adam Newman was the new bartender at Gloworm. Heather told Paul Williams that today was the new district attorney's first day and she was going to bust her butt to make sure Adam was tried for his crimes and sent to the pokey. The new D.A. informed Heather that he was firing her for accepting campaign funds from Victor Newman in exchange for promising to reopen the case against Adam. Soon after, Heather took a job working for Michael Baldwin. In 2011, Heather began dating Daniel Romalotti while she was working a case against his mother. Their relationship eventually blossomed into romance, and in 2013 when Daniel moved to Savannah, Georgia; Heather and Lucy went with him. Heather has been mentioned in passing many times, and most recently when Daniel came back to Genoa City for Summer's wedding. While Daniel catches up with his mother he mentions that Heather had to work hence why she didn't come with him. Daniel further tells his mom that he would like for her and Jack to come to Georgia to visit him, Heather and Lucy. Category:Williams family Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1970s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Protagonists Category:Villainesses